Turned
by Redrubywolf
Summary: Red and Pongo search for Jiminy but Red ends up getting turned into a wolf pup and everything gets worse from there. -This is what happens when I'm bored-


**Hey guys**

**Im so bored and I don't have my notebook for my other fanfics so now you know what I think up when I'm bored out my head enjoy**

* * *

Ruby walked onto Hooks ship with Pongo by her side. She had followed jiminy scent trail to the ship, which was invisible. She headed towards the door which she assumed lead to where prisoners were kept. Purple smoke began to form it began to clear away and revealed a woman.

"Get out the way Cora we know jiminy here" Ruby snapped.

"I see the two dogs couldn't keep their muzzles out something that isn't any of their business" Cora chuckled.

Ruby rolled her eyes, she was used to the names in fact dog was better than savage. Pongo stayed by Ruby's side which slightly surprised her but then again he did save his puppies from Corela Devill.

"Cora just get out the way!" Ruby barked.

"No." Cora said.

"Get out the way!" Ruby repeated.

"You're gonna keep saying till I do ,aren't you?" Cora asked.

"Yep" Ruby replied.

"Well then we better make you look more natural for your rescue" Cora smirked.

"Wait wha…" Ruby was cut off by a puff of magic.

Where Ruby had been standing now stood a small ,harmless wolf puppy.

"Now go cry wolf" Cora joked.

Pongo and Ruby who was still in control of the wolf, began to walk to the ramp of the ship.

"No you don't get first class exit" Cora said as she used magic to fling Pongo and Ruby off the side of the ship into the freezing water of the docks.

They both landed with a splash and resurfaced seconds later. _Sorry Pongo I didn't mean to drag you into this _(Italics are what Ruby's barking). Pongo licked Rubys cheek and began to swim looking for a way out. They managed to get the attention of a fisherman on his boat.

"Stupid animals" The fisherman muttered.

He lowered a fishing net and caught Ruby and Pongo. He pulled the net aboard and released them from the net.

"Pongo when did you start hanging around with strays" The man said noticing Ruby had no collar.

They both ran off the ship and began to walk towards Granny's diner. As the two walked down the street many people gave them looks. Does no one recognise a wolf pup when they see one Ruby thought. Ruby watched the road and saw Snow and Charming in their car. She could hear them talking about her 'missing'. Ruby decided if anyone could help it would be them. She saw a pile of dustbins she could jump off. She clambered onto the dustbins and waited for the car. She jumped off the bins and flew before hitting the bonnet of the car and held on for dear life. She held on digging her claws into the soft metal waiting for snow or charming to stop the car. After what felt like eternity they finally stopped the car and climbed out. Snow picked up Ruby and checked her for any cuts or broken bones. Ruby barked hoping Snow would recognise it which she didn't. _Snow it's me. _Snow put Ruby in the back seat thinking it was just a stray husky puppy. Charming dropped Snow off at home with Ruby. Snow placed Ruby on her dressing table. Snow wandered up and down wondering what to do before an idea hit her. The look in Snows eye did not make Ruby feel safe. Snow went into a cupboard and got out a mini tutu along with her nail polish bag. Snow put the tutu on the already humiliated Ruby. Snow began to put neon pink nail polish on Ruby's claws. Emma and Henry walked through the door which gave Ruby a chance for escape. Ruby bounced off the dressing table and ran towards the door but ended up running into Emma and Henry.

"Hi Rubes" Henry said.

"What?!" Snow and Emma said at the same time.

"Its Ruby but she's been turned into a wolf pup" Henry said like it was the most normal thing.

Henry picked Ruby up and stroked her fur.

"At least she's the forgiving type" Snow muttered. Ruby growled at Snow. "Or not…"

"Why is she in a tutu and nail polish" Emma asked.

"No idea" Snow lied.

Ruby began to glow gold causing Henry to drop her. She changed back to human somehow fully clothed. Ruby stood up to face Snow.

"Your dead" Ruby shouted before walking towards the door and barging Charming out of the way.

"What did you do?" Emma asked.

"Something I'm never gonna hear the end of" Snow replied.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed its kinda random cause I'm bored...**


End file.
